lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Déjà vu
Flashes Before Your Eyes è l'ottavo episodio della Terza stagione, viene trasmesso per la prima volta il 14 Febbraio 2007. Un sospettoso e determinato Charlie convince Hurley ad aiutarlo per scoprire la verità su Desmond, che è diventato molto strano dopo essere stato coinvolto nell'implosione della botola. I Fashback in questo episodio appaiono in un modo differente – non come memorie dei personaggi, ma come un continuo "Flashback Lucido" o Deja-vu. Anche se ci hanno mostrato una parte del passato di Desmond, differenti aspetti dall'isola come i Numeri e il timer della botola si mischiano a questo Flashback, tutto questo "Sogno/Realtà" finisce quando Desmond viene colpito alla testa. Sinossi Sull'isola principale L'episodio inizia con Desmond che si dirige verso la spiaggia a cercare Hugo e Charlie, Sayid e Locke sono tornati dall'escursione alla Perla, informano i due della morte di Eko e li convincono a mantenere il segreto nei confronti del resto del gruppo. Hugo mentre Locke sta terminando il discorso nota che Desmond è disturbato da qualcosa e inizia a correre come un forsennato verso la spiaggia per poi gettarsi in acqua, c'è qualcuno che rischia di affogare! Charlie vedendo Sun che cura il piccolo Aaron capisce che è Claire a rischiare la vita ma fortunamente Desmond è già riuscito a recuperarla e a rianimarla. Dopo essersi ripresa, Claire, vuole ringraziare Desmond per averle salvato la vita, lo trova in riva al mare mentre contempla la foto sua e di Penelope. Hugo e Charlie vogliono capire di più riguardo questi strani poteri che il compagno sembra esercitare, fugano così una bottiglia di whisky dalla tenda di Sawyer nell'intendo di farlo ubriacare. Desmond, anche se inizialmente tentenna, non rifiuta una bottiglia di McCutcheon; gli effetti dell'alcol non tardano a farsi sentire su Desmond e Charlie inizia a porgli domande riguardo i suoi "poteri", la discussione degenera quando Desmond si sente apostrofare come un "codardo"; si scaglia così contro il povero Charlie tentando di strangolarlo e in questo momento inizia il flashback dei ricordi dopo aver girato la chiave del fail-safe. Flashback Lucido si sveglia a Londra.]]Si risveglia sdraiato sul pavimento, ricoperto di vernice rossa in quella che sembra essere la sua casa. A soccorrerlo dopo la caduta dalla scala che utilizzava per dipingere il soffitto è Penny, la sua amata. Sono le ore 1:08 e Desmond si sta vestendo per andare ad un colloquio con Charles Widmore, ma quel che cerca non è un lavoro bensì il rispetto; Penny ritiene che se anche suo padre non lo ritenesse un'uomo abbastanza brillante, non sarebbe la "fine del mondo". Nello stesso istante il forno a microonde emette un segnale dal suono familiare alle orecchie di Desmond. Poco più tardi eccolo arrivare alla reception degli uffici Widmore, si presenta alla segretaria proprio mentre arriva un corriere per una consegna all' 815 e un deja-vu invade i suoi pensieri. Desmond è a colloquio nell'ufficio del sig. Widmore. Gli spiega di essere stato designer presso la Royal Shakespeare Company ma di non essersi mai laureato perché ha dovuto badare ai suoi fratelli dopo quello che era successo a suo padre. Non ha esperienze militari. Notando il modellino di una barca, Desmond si complimenta con il signor Widmore il quale gli spiega che la sua azienda è lo sponsor di una regata intorno al mondo. Ma quando Charles offre lui un impiego per l'area amministrativa Desmond svela che il colloquio è un pretesto per chiedere la "mano" di sua figlia. Charles ritiene il gesto davvero nobile, ma non ritiene Desmond nemmeno degno di bere il suo whisky e come potrebbe esserlo per sua figlia? Furibondo Desmond lascia in tutta fretta gli uffici, uscendo si slaccia la cravatta per scagliarla a terra e in quel momento porge l'attenzione verso un ragazzo che suona la chitarra per strada, qualcuno a lui familiare, è Charlie; la mente di Desmond è pervasa da un flash, ricorda la botola, Charlie che chiede aiuto, ripercorre gli eventi che lo han portato li e prevede la pioggia di li a pochi istanti. Non riuscendo a capacitarsi delle emozioni sta provando corre alla libreria a cercare il suo amico Donovan, essendo un fisico, per chiedere spiegazioni. Ma Donovan sostiene che i viaggi nel tempo sono pura fantasia, a prova di questa tesi è il deja-vu che Desmond ha mentre il juke-box suona la canzone "Make your own kind of music" in cui predice la rimonta del Graybridge e l'incursione con una mazza da cricket di Jimmy Lenon. Donovan gli consiglia di lasciar perdere queste idee folli e, se l'ama davvero, sposare Penny. Quando torna a casa racconta a Penelope di non avere avuto il posto perchè non sufficientemente qualificato; lei così, per consolarlo, lo invita a festeggiare il loro amore. Il giorno successivo si reca in un negozio per scegliere l'anello da regalare a Penelope, a servirlo un'anziana signora che gli consiglia, viste le possibilità di Desmond, un anello con un brillante. Ma quando decide di acquistarlo la signora predice che non lo farà perchè avrà un ripensamento; ma la predizione non si ferma solo a questo la strana donna racconta nei minimi particolari cosa lui farà nei prossimi anni, dal non chiedere in moglie Penelope a partecipare alla gara nautica indetta dal signor Widmore. Desmond appare piuttosto sconcertato da queste rivelazioni così la signora dopo averlo portato fuori dal negozio gli fa notare il curioso abbigliamento di un passante che, pochi istante dopo, viene sepolto da un crollo di un'impalcatura. Desmond è molto scosso dai fatti e non riesce a capire chi, l'anziana signora, possa essere e il motivo per cui dice di prevedere ciò che lui farà. Desmond non crede a quel che la signora le ha raccontato e si allontana con il suo anello, di li a poco deve incontrarsi con la sua amata. L'appuntamento è lungo le rive del Tamigi, un fotografo li convince a scattare una foto ricordo per i nipotini sullo sfondo di un porto ed è proprio guardando questa foto che Desmond inizia ad avere dei dubbi riguardo il loro rapporto e intende lasciare Penny ma lei sostiene che vuole terminare la loro relazione solamente perchè è un "codardo". Desmond getta nel fiume l'anello appena acquistato. La scelta è sicuramente sofferta così Desmond torna al pub per bere una birra, è proprio mentre inizia a sorseggiarla che il jukeboxe intona "Make you own kind of music" e alla televisione il Graybridge vince negli ultimi istanti la partita; il deja-vu si sta realizzando davvero questa volta. Si alza di scatto per cercare di porre rimedio all'errore appena fatto con Penny ma nel pub entra Jimmy Lenon, Desmond avverte il barista di scansarsi e così riceve lui stesso il colpo con la mazza da cricket. comprende il suo triste destino da Desmond]] Ritorno all'isola principale Un flash ci mostra l'istante dell'attivazione del fail-safe e il risveglio di Desmond nella giungla per poi tornare all'inizio dell'episodio in cui sta aggredendo il povero Charlie che con l'aiuto di Hugo riesce a svincolarsi. E' lo stesso Charlie che trascina Desmdon verso la tenda per farlo riposare ed è in quel momento che riesce a farsi rilevare i suoi segreti, spiega che dopo aver girato la chiave tutta la sua vita gli è passata davanti agli occhi e che da quel momento i flash non si sono fermati, in alcuni di questi ha visto morire Charlie prima folgorato da un fulmine poi affogato nel tentativo di salvare Claire. Articoli correlati * Tempo